Ultimate love
by sleepless12
Summary: me abandonaste y ahora quieres que te acepte como amigo, estas loco Sasuke si piensas que te quiero como algo..... como alguien.
1. Chapter 1

Hola,esta es una historia Sasunaru, yaoi obviamente, y pues espero que les gusta, pronto sacare el 2 capitulo, y por fa dejen reviews.

* * *

Hace muy poco tiempo, habían 2 chicos que en el futuro querían ser modelos o actores o tal vez cantantes, pero querían permanecer juntos como los buenos amigo que eran, cuando una chica hermosa llego al pueblo, los 2 se separaron para impresionarla, uno se fue a Inglaterra para terminar sus estudios de modelaje y actuación, y el otro se fue a Alemania para terminar sus estudios de música; Muchos años después, el que se fue para Inglaterra volvió al pueblo para impresionar a la mujer de sus sueños, pero la encontró en un noviazgo con su antes mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Había comprado una gran casa en el pueblo, y por supuesto era uno de los más ricos del pueblo, el había soñado con ser modelo y actor, pero jamás se había imaginado que en una película un productor musical lo hubiera escuchado cantar, y hubiera empezado una carrera musical, como había soñado junto a su amigo Sasuke, quien era un gran cantante de rock, con muchas fans, y con una novia, que erala mujer de su vida – _si tan solo yo hubiera llegado antes que él _– se decía el chico sentado en su cama, pensando, pero algo lo interrumpió abruptamente – lo siento Naruto, no sabía que habías llegado al pueblo, me hubiera gustado recibirte en el aeropuerto – era un chico moreno, con unos ojos oscuros penetrantes, sus labios eran voluminosos, pero no llegaban a parecerse a los de una chica, tenía un muy bien formado cuerpo, y su ropa era la de todo un rockero – Sasuke, tu, porque estas en mi casa, invades propiedad privada y me obligas a llamar a los guardias - el moreno lo miro atónito, como su mejor amigo podía decir eso?, acaso no lo recordaba muy bien? – Naruto, que estás diciendo? – Naruto lo miro y comenzó a reír, Sasuke se sonrojo y se le acerco – acaso estas sordo baka? – Sasuke sentía que estaba hirviendo en su interior, pero no podía hacer nada para expulsar este sentimiento, Naruto se paró de la cama y se le acerco, Sasuke sentía que se estremecía a solo estar a pocos centímetros de él, jamás había sucedido esto antes, pero ahora si estaba sucediendo – aléjate, ya me voy – se volteo y camino hacia la puerta, pero sentía algo en su interior que le impedía marcharse de aquel lugar – antes de irme, quiero saber porque me tratas como un idiota – se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo soportar esa mirada tan diabólica que le regalaba su amigo, Naruto se le acerco y lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que el gimiera de dolor, Sasuke lo miro y trato de encarar su mirada, pero parecía como si el diablo se hubiera metido en sus ojos y le estuviera mandando toda su rabia – Sasuke, acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije el ultimo día en el que nos vimos? – Naruto estaba decepcionado de su amigo, pero recordaba que él no tenía buena memoria, Sasuke al parecer no recordaba, porque aun seguía callado – te dije que me iba para poder estudiar y poder conquistar a Sakura, porque yo la amo, y eso es algo que tu pasaste por alto, y ahora quieres que te llame amigo, sabiendo que tu no lo mereces, porque te le tiras a la mujer que yo amo – Sasuke intento no reírse, su cara era seria, no quería mostrarle irrespeto a su amigo, Naruto le soltó el brazo y lo miro, acercando su rostro, Sasuke no era capaz de de irse sin antes disculparse, pero Naruto solo lo empujo y cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando fuera a Sasuke, quien sin esperar a que su amigo meditara lo que había hecho, desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Ya en otro lugar del pueblos, estaba una chica con el pelo rosado sentada en un sofá café, junto a ella estaba un chico moreno ya antes mencionado, el estaba sentado en un sofá color naranja con almohadones negros, la chica lo miraba intrigada por su extraña seriedad, que se le había otorgado después de visitar a su amigo – Sasuke, porque has cambiado tan drásticamente desde que fuiste a hablar con Naruto? – Sasuke que la miro, no tenía ganas de responder esa pregunta, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, ella sentiría que no merecía la confianza de él - Sakura, recuerdas que Naruto se fue a Inglaterra por varios años? – Sakura afirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza, Sasuke se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, pero después continuo – nunca pude recordar lo último que me dijo, porque me daba miedo tal vez estar en la oportunidad de que lo último que me hubiera dicho, fueran palabras de odio, y no de amistad, pero hoy el me aclaro todo, y siento que por mi ingenuidad, he perdido a la persona que me ha acompañado toda mi vida, después del accidente de mis padres, y la desaparición de mi hermano – Sakura no entendía lo que el Uchiha intentaba comunicarle, tal vez porque ella no tenía un amigo o amiga que la entendiera profundamente como lo hacía Naruto con Sasuke – y en fin, que fue lo último que él te dijo antes de separarse? – Sasuke la miro, no quería sacar esas palabras, y hubiera preferido mentirle antes que sacar los sentimientos de su amigo al aire, pero ella era su novia, la persona a la que debía otorgarle su eterna confianza, y era obvio que ella estaba realmente interesada en saber, porque su novio se comportaba de tal manera – me dijo que él se iba a Inglaterra a estudiar, para poder impresionar a la mujer que más amaba, y esa eras tú, y él nunca upo que yo me fui a Alemania por que te amaba, había olvidado completamente los sentimientos de él hacia ti, y solo me preocupe en una táctica que me acercara a ti sentimentalmente, soy un idiota – Sakura se sorprendió al saber sobre los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella, jamás lo habría pensado, porque antes, cuando ella llego, él estaba tan distante y ocupado en sus asuntos, que jamás él le habría causado malos pensamiento, pero Sasuke, la trato tan bien, que ella se protegió en él y olvido a todos a su alrededor – jamás hubiera pensado que Naruto sentía algo por mí, porque nunca se me acerco como un amigo, si no como un desconocido y no creo que lo haya conocido bien como para plantearme en mi cabeza una relación con él, puesto que yo te quiero a ti, no a él – ninguno de los 2 había caído en cuenta que Naruto estaba escondido tras la pared escuchando todo lo que ellos habían estado hablando – lo siento Sakura, pero yo tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, y lo único que pensé fue en impresionarte para ganar tu corazón, olvide totalmente lo que es formar una relación primero, pero aun así no perdonare a Sasuke por olvidar mis últimas palabras, mi despedida, por eso ya no es mi mejor amigo, es solo el hombre que me robo a mi chica, aunque yo no te merezca Sakura – Sakura supo de inmediato que la mala memoria de Sasuke, había roto una amistad muy importante, y que ahora nada sería lo mismo, Sasuke intentaba ignorar su error, pero como podría hacerlo, cuando su novia seria quien se lo recordara todos los días de su vida – lo siento Naruto, es lo único que puedo decirte, pero entiende que lo pasado hecho esta, y no me voy a arrepentir porque yo la amo, y si nunca te lo dije y me marche sin avisarte, fue porque no quería que pasara esto, pues pensé que nunca ibas a regresar – Naruto salió del lugar ignorando a Sasuke, quien furioso lo siguió, Sakura se quedo mirándolos, intentando recordar los buenos momentos que ellos habían cursado cuando su amistad parecía ser muy fuerte y estable.

- en otro lugar –

Naruto caminaba por el bosque donde vivió sus más grandes momentos, siempre había pensado que Sasuke estaría esperándolo, y pues jamás se le había cruzado la idea, que él no lo esperara – Naruto espérame por favor – Sasuke intentaba alcanzarlo, pero pareció como si Naruto corriera para esconderse y desaparecer – porque me sigues – le dijo Naruto bajando el paso – porque no quiero que se termine esta amistad, lo siento de verdad, yo quiero ser tu amigo y jamás hubiera recordado lo que me dijiste porque tal vez eran palabras de odio, yo no esperaba que volvieras al pueblo, porque tu carrera había triunfado, y pensé que tendrías mujeres por montones que podrían complacerte, así que déjame decirte algo, Sakura es mía, tu dijiste que no la merecías y yo la quiero mucho más que tu, así que ella es para mí aunque tú no lo quieras – Naruto paro la marcha y se devolvió hasta estar de frente a Sasuke, lo miro a los ojos y supo que lo que él decía era verdad – lo sé, y eso es lo que me da más rabia, tu no la mereces más que yo, por que recuerdo que estabas enamorado de la chica que aun me gusta – Sasuke le lanzo una mirada de interrogación, y Naruto se le acerco mucho más, podían sentir la respiración del otro, estaban muy cerca, eso se podía notar desde lejos, Sasuke estaba perturbado por la cercanía, y sentía cosas que jamás había sentido con Sakura a su lado – Naruto, solo te digo que yo no quiero romper esta amistad, me parece que no debemos pelear por una mujer – Naruto se acerco más a Sasuke, sus labios estaban casi unidos, muy cercanos entre sí, Sasuke lo miraba a los ojos, estaba temblando, Naruto le tomo la mejilla con delicadeza, y se acerco besando sus carnudos y desnudos labios, Sasuke se alejo bruscamente y se fue corriendo de allí – _Sasuke, pensé que no querías pelear, y ahora te vas cuando yo intento disculparme, eres un idiota hermoso _– pensó Naruto mientras se dirigía a un lago cercano a este lugar, no había nadie allí así que podría nadar, se fue a un árbol y se quito la camiseta dejándola colgada en una rama, y así siguió con lo demás hasta quedar completamente desnudo, fue corriendo al lago y se tiro comenzando a nadar, horas más tarde el seguía en el lago nadando, y escucho unos ruidos, alguien se acercaba, se escondió bajo las oscuras aguas y espero, al sacar la cabeza para tomar aire, vio como Sasuke se desnudaba para entrar a nadar, él al parecer no había visto la ropa de él, así que Naruto se tranquilizo, Sasuke camino hasta el lago y se hundió lentamente en el agua, Naruto se estaba sonrojando, su amigo estaba desnudo junto a él, sasuke miro para todas partes, y vio algo amarillo en el agua, así que fue a ver que era, y al llegar lo tomo y escucho un grito – oye no me jales el pelo sasuke – sasuke miro la cosa amarilla, y la saco del agua, Naruto lo miro aun sonrojado – tu estas aquí, desnudo, con migo, yo también desnudo – Naruto miro sus bien formados pectorales, tomo la mano que lo sostenía y se fue al borde del lago, saliendo y tomando su ropa para vestirse – si no me quieres aquí me voy - Sasuke salió del lago y lo siguió, claramente antes tomo su ropa – espera, eso no era lo que decía, te lo juro – Naruto paro y volteo a mirar atrás, Sasuke estaba corriendo desnudo, eso era una gran escena pensaba – Naruto, quiero saber porque me besaste – Naruto se enrojeció aun más, Sasuke se le acerco y lo abrazo excitando a Naruto, quien sentía como el miembro de sasuke se movía entre sus piernas – yo, yo no puedo hacerlo – y salió corriendo, sasuke se quedo mirando el lugar por donde había huido su amigo.

- En la casa de Naruto –

Nuestro pequeño amigo rubio llego a la casa, solo con los bóxer puestos, el mayordomo lo miro – señor, le arreglo la tina? – Naruto movió a cabeza diciendo si, el mayordomo salió hacia el baño dejando solo a Naruto, quien se fue a su habitación sin antes dejar su ropa en la lavandería – _porque me sentí así cuando sentí su miembro entre mis piernas _– pensaba el chico mientras se sentaba en su cama, la habitación era sencilla, sus paredes eran color naranjado, el suelo era de madera oscura color café, la cama tenía una extraña figura negra, había un sofá negro en un rincón, con un gran televisor al frente, junto a la cama estaba la mesa de noche con un despertador y una fotografía, su closet estaba junto a la puerta, y tenía su propio baño, Naruto se acostó u momento en la cama pensando un poco en lo sucedido – _porque le he dado ese beso a sasuke, no sé cómo responderle esa pregunta _– el mayordomo salió del baño de la habitación, Naruto se percato de esto y entro a este, la bañera estaba llena de burbujas, en el lado derecho, junto al sanitario había una cesta para meter la ropa sucia, y al frente del sanitario estaba la toalla colgada en la pared, Naruto se quito los bóxers y se entro a la tina, el agua estaba caliente, perfecta, dentro de la tina había una gran colección de shampoos, y también de jabones.

Horas más tarde salió del baño, tranquilo y limpio, y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke sentado en el sofá negro – por fin has salido de tu encierro querido Naruto – Naruto camino hasta el closet y saco una pijama negra con hojas naranjas en el brazo izquierdo – porque estás aquí sasuke? – a sasuke le sorprendió la pregunta, pero ignoro eso y se paro para estar cerca de Naruto – dime porque te fuiste, porque me besaste, porque me odias – Naruto comenzó a quitarse la bata de baño, Sasuke lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que él se pusiera un poco nervioso, la bata cayó al suelo, ya Naruto tenía los bóxers puestos, así que nada quedo exhibiéndose, en unos pocos minutos se vistió, y se sentó en el sofá para ver un poco de televisión, Sasuke se sentó a su lado aun mirándolo – no sé que responderte, no sé por qué te bese, ni por qué me fui del lugar, solo sé que te odio por cómo eres, ya no eres mi amigo – Sasuke le sonrió provocativamente, haciendo que Naruto se exaltara – espera, ya sé todo, tú me odias por lo que no soy, pero quiero ser – Naruto lo miro sin entender lo que él decía, era casi como una clave, y sasuke lo sabía – tu me odias por no ser tu amigo, pero quiero que sepas que tu eres el que vita la amistad, me besaste para saber si aun te aceptaba, pero al ver que yo me fui te decepcionaste, y cuando te fuiste del lao, me decepcionaste a mí, pero yo aun te quiero – Naruto le tomo la mano y lo alzo del sofá, lo saco de la habitación y la cerro con seguro, para que él no pudiera entrar, se sentó otra vez en el sofá mirando a la puerta – _acaso es malo amarte sin que tú me preguntes que sucede?, acaso es terrible sentir lo que siento por ti desde aquel día?, acaso es malo hacerte sentir vivo después de que yo desaparecí de tu vida?_ – sus pensamientos lo calmaron un poco, pero aun estaba perturbado por lo que sasuke decía, el no lo quería odiar, pero, el se hacía odiar solo, y esa era la explicación que Sasuke quería escuchar, pero no la merecía escuchar aun, porque tenía que entender por si solo los sentimientos que Naruto escondía por él, y pues Naruto tenía que descubrir si sasuke lo amaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto ya había empacado todo para ir a Alemania a cerrar un trato con un productor musical, sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y se fue al aeropuerto para esperarlo, el mayordomo subió las maletas en el auto, y llamo al señor Uzumaki para entrar en el auto, Naruto entro y comenzó su camino al aeropuerto, sin saber lo que le esperaba allí.

* * *

epero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, y esperen el segundo, que pronto sale, y algo más, dejen reviews por favor.....


	2. Chapter 2

volvi con un capitulo interesante, sasuke ya se esta aprovechando, pero Naruto va por su defensa, esta buenisimo, pero leanlo que no les cuento más y dejen reviews.

* * *

2 capitulo

-

-

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto ya había empacado todo para ir a Alemania a cerrar un trato con un productor musical, Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y se fue al aeropuerto para esperarlo, el mayordomo subió las maletas en el auto, y llamo al señor Uzumaki para entrar en el auto, Naruto entro y comenzó su camino al aeropuerto, sin saber lo que le esperaba allí.

Llegaron al aeropuerto a la hora planeada, el vuelo saldría en 20 minutos, así que aun tenía tiempo para llevar su equipaje y comer algo antes de entrar, un hombre le ofreció amablemente llevar su equipaje y Naruto con gusto acepto la oferta, iba detrás del señor, quien en pocos minutos dejo las maltas listas para ser puestas en el avión, Naruto fue a buscar un baño, para prepararse por si le daban ganas antes de entrar en el avión, al llegar al baño había alguien adentro de uno de los cajones, Naruto entro al que estaba al lado del ocupado – Naruto, eres tú? – esa voz era muy reconocible, ¿cómo había sabido que el estaba allí? – ¿sasuke, que haces aquí? – la puerta del otro baño se abrió, Naruto escucho unos golpecitos bajos en su puerta, Sasuke se introdujo en el baño donde Naruto estaba por el suelo, Naruto lo miro sorprendido – a... ale… aléjate sasuke, no ves que estoy orinando? – Sasuke bajo su mirada al miembro de Naruto, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo, Naruto se volteo y siguió lo que estaba haciendo, ignorando por completo a sasuke, quien ni corto ni perezoso tomo a Naruto de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, Naruto logro cerrar su cierre antes de que Sasuke lograra voltearlo para luego quedar mirándose a los ojos – te digo que te vayas Sasuke – los brazos de Naruto golpeaban suavemente el pectoral del moreno, haciendo que Sasuke riera, Naruto dejo de golpearlo, y lo miro a los ojos, sabía que Sasuke quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía a hablar – dime lo que me quieres decir, y déjame irme, llegare tarde a mi vuelo – Naruto miraba su reloj, sabía que ya solo tenía 10 minutos para ir al avión y olvidar por completo la idea de que Sasuke estuviera allí con él – ya que llegaras tarde al avión si seguimos aquí, hablemos en el avión, porque yo voy en tu vuelo, a tu lado – Naruto se sorprendió de escuchar esto, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero se repuso fácilmente y salió del baño, para ir al avión, sasuke fue tras él, como si fuera un perrito faldero – _última llamada para el vuelo 324564 _– Naruto escucho esto y fue corriendo a la entrada, revisaron sus boletos y entro, Sasuke aun estaba detrás de él, esperando el momento perfecto para hablar, los 2 se acomodaron en sus asientos y esperaron a que el vuelo saliera – dime lo que me quieras decir, y luego déjame en paz – sasuke lo sonrió, le acerco su rostro a la oreja – te quiero – era un excitante susurro, que hizo que Naruto se exaltara, Naruto se paro del asiento y se acerco a la azafata – señorita, ya que estamos en la primera clase, dígame si en este avión hay cuartos privados, con camas dobles – la azafata señalo una puerta que estaba en el pasillo, Naruto tomo a Sasuke de la mano y lo metió al cuarto, sorprendiéndolo – aquí podremos hablar en privado, siéntate en la cama y dime lo que me quieras decir – Sasuke lo obedeció, pero no se sentó en la cama, si no que se acostó de una manera muy sexy, Naruto se sentó junto a él y se quedo mirándolo – cuando tú me besaste yo me sentí muy diferente que cuando Sakura me besa, y me di cuenta que eso no era algo normal, yo te amo, Naruto eres lo único que me hace vivir algo feliz – Naruto se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo, el lo había querido escuchar alguna vez, pero no lo había creído realidad, y ahora estaba ocurriendo, se sentía la persona con más suerte en todo el mundo, por fin sentía que sus sueños se hacían realidad, pero si le decía a Sasuke sus sentimientos, tal vez el pensaría que era algo fácil de lograr, así que tendría que esconder lo que sentía, y decirlo cuando estuviera preparado y fuera una gran oportunidad – jamás pensé que sintieras eso, y debo decirte que no lo siento, así que lo siento – sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo, el esperaba que Naruto lo amara, no que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos – si dices que lo sientes, eso significa que yo te hare cambiar de opinión cueste lo que me cueste, de eso debes estar seguro de eso – Sasuke le sonrió y entro al baño que estaba en la habitación, un rato después, Naruto desvió su mirada a la puerta del baño donde Sasuke estaba y vio como este iba saliendo en una bata, con su ropa en la mano – porque estas desnudo? – Sasuke vio una cesta que estaba junto a la mesa de noche, y dejo su ropa allí, Naruto se sonrojo al ver que se quitaba la bata – tengo sueño, y yo duerno desnudo – distendió la cama y se acostó dentro de la cobija, Naruto se paró de la cama y entro al baño, para cambiarse y dormir un poco, al salir, se dio cuenta que él también se había desnudado, dejo su ropa en la misma cesta que Sasuke y se metió en la cama, al entrar se dio cuenta que sasuke estaba aun despierto – al parecer tu también duermes desnudo, no lo crees cariño? – Naruto se sonrojo por cómo le llamo, Sasuke lo noto y se le acerco más, para ver s reacción, Naruto no reacciono, solo se quedo mirándolo – que descanses pequeño – Naruto cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio hasta quedar profundamente dormido, sasuke lo miraba, estaba excitado de estar junto a él, los 2 desnudos, con delicadeza lo volteo y lo abrazo por la espalda, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido, junto a su amor.

- El sueño –

Había una habitación, en ella habían 2 sombras en un rincón, eran sasuke y Sakura, estaban en mitad de algo, los 2 estaban desnudos, y se podían escuchar claramente los gemidos de Sakura, pero Sasuke no parecía estar en su momento de pasión, estaba serio, como si nada estuviera sucediendo, y Sakura no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía – porque estoy viendo esto, soy Naruto no Sasuke, así que no debería estar viendo estas burradas – su voz no era escuchada por las que estaban allí, parecía ser un objeto que los veía, no una persona parada ahí, Sasuke lo miró, y se separo de Sakura, ella seguía en un orgasmo, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a Naruto, pero lo paso y salió por la puerta, y Sakura fue desapareciendo lentamente de su vista, y fue después apareciendo sasuke, pero al parecer Naruto era quien se le echaba a Sasuke, y Sasuke estaba en su momento de pasión, todo era muy diferente a como lo había sido con Sakura..

- Noooooo – Sasuke abrió los ojos tras escuchar los gritos de su compañero – que sucede Naruto? – Naruto estaba temblando, jamás lo habían visto así, y menos sasuke – lo siento por despertarte, solo ha sido un sueño – sasuke lo abrazo con fuerza reconfortándolo, Naruto se aferro con mucha más fuerza a él, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, la puerta sonó interrumpiendo el momento – señor Uzumaki, ya hemos llegado a Alemania – Naruto alzo su cabeza, pero recordó que tenían la puerta cerrada, se paro y tomo una toalla para abrir la puerta – gracias por avisarme, saldré en un momento – miro a Sasuke, el cual estaba acostado mirándolo, se encerró en el baño y salió vestido, vio que Sasuke también lo estaba y había arreglado la cama, para evitar el trabajo de la que limpiara la habitación, Naruto abrió una vez más la puerta y salió de la habitación con sasuke, fue a recibir sus maletas, y después un chofer le llevo a su destino con Sasuke – quiero que te quedes en silencio, es una reunión muy importante y no quiero que la arruines, así que silencio – el automóvil llego a su destino, y los 2 salieron a la sala de reuniones, donde el productor musical le esperaba – vaya, no pensé que ibas a venir con un gran cantante – sasuke le saludo con la mano y se fue a sentar, Naruto los miro un poco dudoso – a que te refieres? – el productor le miro, y después desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke, el cual parecía estar relajado – pues pensábamos llamar a el señor Uchiha, para que cantara una canción con tigo, y tal vez podrían hacer un disco juntos, claro si usted está de acuerdo señor Uzumaki – Naruto miro a sasuke y después miro al productor, alzo su mano derecha y hizo una señal de aceptar la oferta, el productor sonrió y salió de la sala de reuniones no sin antes decirles algo – les espero a los 2 mañana en el estudio de grabación, queda aquí mismo así que no hay necesidad de direcciones – salió del lugar y los dejo a ellos 2 solos, Naruto bajo a la entrada principal y se monto en el automóvil, sasuke lo siguió, el conductor los llevo al hotel donde se quedarían hasta terminar la grabación de un nuevo disco, sasuke se acomodo y se dio cuenta que solo había una cama, Naruto se sonrojo al pensar que tendría que dormir de nuevo con sasuke, pero sería por un tiempo indefinido – tenemos que comenzar a escribir canciones para el nuevo disco, he pensado en escribirlas juntos, como un equipo, claro si tú estás de acuerdo – Naruto lo miro, claro que debía estar de acuerdo, porque necesitaban letras para cantar, no podrían quedarse tarareando toda la canción, sasuke subió a la habitación, para relajarse un poco, Naruto se sentó en un escritorio que estaba en una clase de estudio, y comenzó a escribir algo, pero mientras escribía, los recuerdos de ese sueño regresaron a su mente, era una terrible imagen, y Sasuke no podía saber lo que él había soñado, porque le pondría fin a su mentira – sasuke, vamos a comer algo – sasuke escucho los gritos de Naruto y bajo al estudio, Naruto lo miro sonriente – quiero comer algo, así que salgamos a algún restaurante – Sasuke le sonrió y subió para cambiarse, Naruto también subió, y al llegar vio a Sasuke solo con un pantalón negro, lo cual aumento el calor que tenia – que me ves querido? – Naruto se distrajo con la voz de su compañero, quien tomo una camisa negra y se la puso, Naruto se vistió y los 2 salieron a comer algo, pero primero tendrían que ver a cual restaurante irían – chofer, nos podría llevar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de aquí – el chofer inicio la marcha al mejor restaurante de donde se encontraban, sasuke miraba a Naruto en el auto, estaba feliz de una manera encantadora, a la luz del atardecer parecía un hermoso ángel, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos claros, con su cuerpo definido, y su personalidad descuidada, Naruto volteo a mirar a sasuke, y se encontró con su intimidante mirada – _sasuke parece un hermoso demonio, con su elegante rostro, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos también oscuros, ese cuerpo que lo adorna, lo hace más deseable, la sonrisa que envía cuando está feliz es encantadora y hermosa a la vez, si uno no lo conociera diría que es un pequeño indefenso, pero es muy diferente a lo que uno ve, y cuando la luz del atardecer ilumina su bien formado rostro, se ve como el mejor de los demonios, se ve como el hombre más hermoso del mundo, como lo único que mis ojos quieren ver, como mi vida y mi muerte, mi dueño eterno _– Sasuke lo miraba desconcertado, porque no la hablaba o tan siquiera regañarlo por interrumpir algo o decirle que no lo mirara más, pero se quedaba callado como si el no existiera – que piensas? – Naruto estaba distraído pensando en él, y sin querer se le salió algo que no quería decir – pienso en tu hermosura, en tu sonrisa y en todo lo que eres, mi dueño, mi vida y mi muerte, todo lo que tengo – sasuke comenzó a reirá alocadamente mirando a su acompañante, porque había dicho eso, sabiendo que no lo amaba? – de que hablas?, no pues que no me amas, pero ahora parece que estuvieras obsesionado con migo – Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sus mejillas tomaron un rojizo claro, por su frente se aceleraban las gotas en sudor para salir, su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si quisiera escapar del peligro que provenía seguir hablando con sasuke – yo estaba pensando también en ti, como la luz ilumina tu hermoso rostro, tus ojos claros, tu cabello rubio, que pareces un hermoso ángel – Naruto se sorprendió, nadie jamás le había dicho algo tan hermoso, y nunca hubiera querido ni esperado que Sasuke le dijera eso, pues pensaba que era un cabeza hueca que no tenia sentimientos, pero no lo conocía muy bien – que piensas, acaso me ignoras o me escuchas y estudias mis palabras – Naruto se bajo del auto, ya habían llegado a su destino, la entrada del restaurante era una gran puerta de madera oscura, junto a esta había una ventana de cristal, y al otro lado había otra ventana, una alfombra los guiaba hasta la entrada, donde había un hombre con un quimono masculino, tenía una agenda en las manos, y en la puerta habían 2 hombres con armaduras japonesas que parecían ser los que abren las puertas, los 2 caminaron hasta llegar donde el señor de quimono – señor Uchiha bienvenido, es bueno verlo de nuevo aquí, y al parecer acompañado – Sasuke le sonrió al hombre, Naruto los miro extrañado, que había pasado el tiempo que Sasuke había estado aquí? – pasen, pero primero cámbiense, hay quimonos adentro de los baños masculinos, elijan el que prefieran – Sasuke l tomo la mano a Naruto y lo adentro al restaurante llevándolo al baño, solo quedaban 2 quimonos disponibles, uno naranja con hojas negras, y otro negro con hojas naranjas, sasuke lanzo el naranja a Naruto, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo utilizarlo así que entro a un baño con él para ponerle el quimono – suéltame pervertido – le dijo Naruto tomándolo del pecho, sasuke lo miro y le quito la camiseta con cuidado, continuo con sus pantalones y le puso el quimono, después se puso su propio y salió del baño con Naruto, para ir a su mesa, un mesero los guio a una mesa para 2 personas, con una champaña en el centro y una flor de Sakura acompañándolo, los 2 tomaron asiento y esperaron a que trajeran la carta para saber lo que querían comer – yo quiero sushi, combo 1 por favor – dijo Naruto esperando a que Sasuke pidiera algo de comer – yo quiero lo de siempre por favor – el mesero retiro las cartas y se fue para dejar la orden a merced del chef – Naruto, dime como son tus sentimientos hacia Sakura? – Naruto lo miro con odio, como podía preguntar tales barbaridades después de tener una pelea con él por esa mujer mencionada – quiero decirte que Sakura nunca me ha interesado, solo quería saber su reacción a un amor imposible como yo – todo se volvía confuso, como que saber la reacción, y eso de imposible tampoco era verdad según lo pensaba Sasuke – _acaso ha jugado con nosotros para experimentar las estupideces de sus pensamientos _– Naruto miraba al camarero, quien traía las ordenes de los 2, sirvió y se fue a atender otra mesa, Sasuke comenzó a comer feliz, y Naruto lo hizo también. La velada fue excelente, con poca conversación y más comida, las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta que uno de los 2 pudo notarlo – ya es muy tarde sasuke, debemos volver al hotel ya que mañana tenemos que mostrar las canciones – Sasuke comenzó a reír – de cuales canciones hablas, no hemos hecho ningunas por que vinimos a disfrutar una espectacular cena, llamare al productor, creo que el entenderá – tomo su celular y marco el numero del productor llevando el teléfono a su oído_ – hola, soy Sasuke, y pues quiero decirte que mañana no nos presentaremos a la grabación, porque no tenemos canciones, espero que lo entiendas, puesto que si no lo entiendes aun así no vamos a ir – _Naruto se sorprendió por la forma en que su amigo le hablaba a su jefe, él nunca habría hecho eso, porque era muy vulgar, sasuke colgó y lo miro con una gran sonrisa, dejo un fajo de billetes en la mesa y salió del restaurante con él – déjame ponerme mi ropa – le gritaba el rubio al moreno, pero él lo ignoraba totalmente, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del hotel, sasuke cargo a Naruto y lo subió a la habitación tirándolo en la cama, Naruto se sonrojaba, estaba nervioso de lo que Sasuke pudiera hacer, pero estaría de acuerdo a todo si él se lo preguntaba – estás listo para conocerme Naruto? – Naruto se sonrojo, jamás estaría listo pero debía intentarlo – estoy listo – sasuke se acostó encima de él, besándolo por el cuello, su mano derecha bajo por su pecho, hasta llegar abajo, Naruto se estremeció y lo empujo lejos de él – por qué haces esto, pensé que lo querías – Naruto se paró de la cama y se sentó en un sofá que estaba en el balcón – cuantas veces lo has hecho? – sasuke fue a donde él, y comenzó a lamber su cuello, debilitando todos sus movimientos, alejo su cabeza de su víctima y lo miro penetrante a sus ojos – tengo mucha experiencia, pero no recuerdo cuanto me demore en obtenerla – Naruto recupero su fuerza y tiro a Sasuke al suelo, bajo al primer piso y salió del departamento, Sasuke lo miraba desde el balcón, mientras salía del hotel y se iba para algún lugar desconocido – te estaré esperando Naruto, se que volverás – dijo en un susurro mientras el automóvil se alejaba a gran velocidad ……

* * *

hola, acepto ideas del publico, y pronto saco el 3 capitulo, así que esperenlo con reviews jajajajajaj chao....


	3. Chapter 3

3 capitulo

-

-

– te estaré esperando Naruto, se que volverás – dijo en un susurro mientras el automóvil se alejaba a gran velocidad, se alejo del balcón y se metió al baño para darse una ducha, tomo gran variedad de jabones líquidos y los echo en el agua para ser más relajante el baño, se desnudo y se introdujo lentamente en la tina, como tentando a alguien que lo estaba espiando, pero eso sería algo irreal, porque estaba en un departamento de un hotel muy seguro – por qué no sales ya de tu escondite Sai? – un chico moreno, con los ojos oscuros y la tez pálida apareció por las sombras, como un fantasma, se acerco a la tina y se desnudo introduje doce junto a Sasuke – hola querido, pensé que me habías abandonado y dejado por el rubio al que intentaste tomar – Sasuke se sonrojo al escuchar eso, y se acomodo en la parte superior de Sai, excitándolo, sai lo tomo por la espalda acercando sus rostros desnudos a cualquier cosa, y lo beso tiernamente introduciendo su lengua por sus dientes, Sasuke se movió un poco incomodo por la posición pero después logro acomodarse encima de sai, sus labios aun seguían juntos, la pasión se desbordaba del lugar, todo estaba caliente, ardiente, Sasuke alejo sus labios de los de sai, y lo saco de la tina, luego se salió y dejo que el agua desapareciera, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secar el cuerpo de su amante, dejando después que él secara el suyo, y lo empujo en la cama acostándose encima, sai bajo sus manos al excitado pene de sasuke y comenzó a masturbarlo tocándolo bruscamente, sasuke gimió delicadamente, llenando la habitación de sonido, y haciendo que sai lograra una erección – sasuke has mejorado – dijo sai mirándolo a los ojos, Sasuke empujo su cabeza hacia el besándolo como si ese fuera el ultimo día, metía y sacaba su lengua sin miedo a lastimarlo, lo tomo por la cintura y lo volteo dulcemente, bajo su mano derecha a la entrepierna de su amante, y comenzó a masturbarle, sai estaba llegando al clímax, cuando se escucho un sonido proveniente de la parte baja del departamento – vete, vístete y desaparece, Naruto no nos puede ver juntos – sai obedeció y se metió al baño para luego desaparecer en las sombras, Naruto subió a la habitación encontrando a sasuke desnudo leyendo un libro, no se estaba tapando, por lo que pensó que sería una técnica para continuar lo de antes, pero sasuke volteo su rostro y lo miro – a no escuche que habías llegado, si quieres me vestiré, solo si lo quieres – Naruto negó con la cabeza, y se metió al baño para desnudarse, Sasuke sonrió malévolamente en la cama, su plan estaba funcionando, pero por culpa de Naruto había detenido su jueguito con sai, y lastimosamente lo estaba disfrutando, un sonido lo privo de sus pensamientos, se volteo y vio a Naruto con un traje al parecer sexual, se sorprendió cuando él se acostó a su lado – pensé que tú querías tener una noche de pasión, y supe que detuve tu momento, así que tengo que pagártelo de alguna manera – Sasuke se sorprendió de que Naruto estuviera tan pendiente de su vida sexual, como habría él sabido de sus acciones con su maestro sai? – por qué no inicias tu, ya que me debes lo que me quitaste – Naruto se le acerco y lentamente se posiciono encima de él, sasuke le quito el traje que llevaba puesto, dejando ver su gran miembro caer y relajarse, sus labios se juntaron en un roce de carnes prohibidas, la pasión ardiente que emanaban sus cuerpos se agrandaba a cada rose de lengua, los 2 estaban que ardían, no querían separarse nunca, Naruto bajo sus 2 manos al miembro de sasuke, notando su erección, bajo su cabeza hasta estar a pocos centímetros de la gran bestia, saco su lengua y toco la erección, sasuke gimió, produciendo un nerviosismo que Naruto jamás había conocido, sasuke lo empujo con su pierna y lo dejo en el suelo – no estás listo, no podemos continuar – Naruto le sonrió y se le acerco abrazándolo, sasuke se sintió completo, pero sabía que la carne del rubio estaba prohibida – gracias por entenderme – Naruto distendió la cama y se acostó en ella cobijándose, sasuke se abrió paso en la cobija y abrazo a Naruto por atrás, como lo había hecho en el avión, cuando estaban completamente solos como ahora, cerro sus ojos y se acomodo atrás de su chico, logrando dormirse en un momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto estaba feliz, tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, y tenía buen humor, se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta que sasuke no estaba, lo busco por todo el departamento, pero no lo encontró, estaba preocupado, porque él nunca se levantaba temprano como una persona responsable, pero hoy se había ido lejos en la temprana mañana, se baño y salió del hotel para buscarlo, pero se dio cuenta que se había llevado el auto, así que tendría que ir a pie, comenzó la búsqueda caminando por las calles desconocidas, vio una bandada de chicos y se les acerco - gesehen haben, ein High-Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzer Kleidung? (han visto a un muchacho alto, con el cabello negro y ropa negra) – los chicos se le acercaron y lo rodearon, Naruto se asusto cuando uno de ellos le toco el trasero – miren que tenemos aquí, un chico hermoso, al parecer virgen, y asustado y además esta solo – Naruto intento escapar, pero ellos se le acercaban más y más, uno de ellos hizo que los demás lo sostuvieran, le arranco la camisa y los pantalones, dejándolo en bóxers, bajo su mano a su miembro, y cuando iba a meter su ano para tocarlo alguien lo golpeo y lo mando lejos, esa persona tomo a los demás chicos y los asusto haciendo que corrieran – oye estas bien muchacho? – era un chico moreno, con ojos oscuros como los de sasuke, al verlo le recordaba a sasuke, en realidad tenían una gran parecido – sai, verdad? – sai asintió con su cabeza, ayudando a parar a Naruto – gracias, esos chicos me hubieran violado si no me hubieras ayudado – sai lo miraba, le paso su chaqueta larga para que se tapara un poco, Naruto la recibió con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro – Naruto, sasuke tuvo que irse por un viaje de negocios, por lo que me dijo que yo te cuidara en los meses que estará en Roma – Naruto se sonrojo cuando sai termino de hablar, era emocionante vivir con alguien nuevo, sai lo miraba con tranquilidad intentando no lucir sospechoso – vamos al hotel, tengo que vestirme, y también tengo que ir a comer algo, porque no he desayunado – sai le tomo la mano y lo guio al hotel, al llegar subieron a la habitación para que Naruto se pusiera algo, después salieron a una tienda a comer algo – espero que no extrañes mucho a tu novio, por que se va a demorar, y yo cubriré su lugar, haciendo todo lo que te plazca – Naruto lo miro, sai estaba diciendo la verdad, y ahora que Naruto estaba comenzando su relación en la parte sexual, tal vez debería intentar estar con otro hombre, y tener experiencia para poder complacer a sasuke – vamos al hotel, quiero hacer algo – sai pago la cuenta y se fue al parqueadero para traer su auto, Naruto subió y se fueron hacia el hotel, en el camino no cruzaron palabras, fue tan silencioso, al llegar al hotel Naruto le tomo la mano a sai para subir a la habitación, al entrar subieron a la habitación, y Naruto lo tiro en la cama comenzando a besarlo en el cuello, sai le quito el pantalón a Naruto, y siguió con el bóxer, Naruto le quito la camisa y bajo sus labios a los pezones, excitándolo, sai tomo la cabeza de Naruto y lo beso apasionadamente, Naruto le quito el pantalón a sai, y después su ropa interior, sai le desprendió con fuerza la camisa, reventándola por la desesperación, bajo sus labios al desnudo miembro y se lo entro a la boca, sacándolo y metiéndola cada vez más rápido, alzo su rostro y subió a los pezones de él, lambiéndolos y tocándolos, envió su mano derecha al ano de Naruto penetrándole con un dedo, y después introduciendo otro, la habitación se lleno de gemidos de placer y dolor, sai volteo a Naruto, y lo penetro con su gran bestia, primero con un movimiento delicado y suave, y después aumentando su velocidad hasta ser brusco, Naruto lo empujo haciéndolo parar de la cama y llevándolo al baño, donde lo metió en la tina y dejo salir agua caliente, sai se puso debajo de su amante, para sentir su miembro encima de su cuerpo, Naruto lo beso con la lengua, y después fue bajando con esta por todo el cuerpo de sai, hasta llegar al miembro, el cual introdujo en su boca, mordisqueándole suavemente, con su mano penetraba el ano, y con la otra tocaba sus pezones, sai estaba realmente excitado, estaba en el clímax, cuando el semen salió, Naruto lo trago casi todo, y subió su cabeza para besar a sai, para que el probara su sabor, le metió la lengua en la boca, saboreando todo en su camino, sai estaba excitado, y tenía una erección, Naruto estaba por llegar al clímax, cuando se escucho un ruido abrir la puerta del baño, era sasuke furioso, tomo a sai del pelo y lo tiro al suelo, se desnudo y fue donde Naruto, quien sorprendido comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, pero sasuke recordó su promesa, y detuvo todo, dejando a Naruto en un orgasmo en la tina, y a sai desnudo en la cama …………


	4. Chapter 4

bueno aqui dejo otro capi, aunque quisiera borrar la historia jejejejeje espero que alguien a este leyendo, este capi esta vacanisimo, pero como a nadie le interesa, si quieren dejen reviews, pero la verdad no e interesan ya que lo unico qu quiero es seguir escribiendo.

* * *

A sai desnudo en la cama... Sasuke empujo a Sai y se acostó relajándose, Naruto se recupero y salió del baño con una toalla tapando sus partes bajas – no y que estabas en un viaje de negocios – le pregunto Naruto mirando a Sai, Sasuke se paró de la cama y tomo a Sai de un brazo sentándolo en la cama – volví por unos papeles olvidados, pero no te preocupe mañana a primera hora me iré, no estorbare mucho tiempo – Sai estaba un poco sonrojado al verse sentado en la cama totalmente desnudo, con Sasuke mirándolo fijamente, era un poco difícil de soportar – no es que me estorbes, pero me molesta que me dejes en el baño en mitad de algo – Sasuke lo miraba sin entender sus palabras tan expresivas, Sai se pro de la cama y recogió su ropa – Naruto, si me necesitas vendré – Naruto lo miro sonriendo, no era la sonrisa más verdadera que había mostrado, pero al parecer Sai se la trago, Sasuke salió de la habitación sin decir algo más – Sai, puedes quedarte esta noche? – Sai solo asintió y se metió al baño para vestirse.

- En otro lugar –

Caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, la noche era una de las más hermosas, y cualquiera moriría por verla, pero no estaba para momentos hermosos ni nada, noto que un chico lo miraba con interés, se reía nerviosamente con sus amigos, por lo que ellos debían estar bromeando con algo sucio, se acerco al pequeño bar en el que estaban y pidió una bebida sin dejar de mirar al muchacho – _es nuevo en esto, será mejor que le enseñe_ se rio para sí mismo dejando de mirar al muchacho, el mesero le trajo se bebida y se retiro para hablar con unas chicas al otro lado del bar, Sasuke volvió la vista hacia el chico y vio como sus amigos lo empujaban con varios billetes en las manos, el chico se había enrojecido mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba, Sasuke se paró de la mesa y se fue al baño, entendiendo la indirecta del hombrecito, al entrar al lugar vio varios hombres más mirándolo con interés, era extraño, el chico entro a sus espaldas y comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, entre los hombres del baño estaba el mesero que le había atendido – que quieren? – pregunto Sasuke evitando ser formal, al parecer ninguno quería responder con palabras, por que sus acciones comenzaban a describir sus pensamientos; todos se acercaban con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara, el chico de antes se acerco a Sasuke asustado – tu planeaste esto? – le pregunto Sasuke alejándose de los hombres – no, mis amigos me dijeron que te invitara al baño, pero no tenía idea – Sasuke le tomo la mano y traspasó la puerta corriendo a toda velocidad, los amigos del chico lo miraban desde la mesa riendo, el chico seria asustado, lo cual lo hizo caerse y lastimare la pierna – déjame, soy yo quien te metió en esto – Sasuke lo cogió cuidadosamente alejándolo del suelo, corrió a la puerta del bar sin mirar para atrás, y salió sin parar, escucho como la puerta se abría con fuerza asustándose, el chico estaba temblando en sus brazos, por lo que sasuke se metió a un rincón oscuro de la calle – estas bien amigo? – el chico lo miro a los ojos aun temblando, Sasuke sabía lo que necesitaba – no eran tus amigos verdad, por eso se reían al ver que les obedecías – el chico se aferro con más fuerza a Sasuke – siento que algo me quema, necesito que – no pudo terminar la frase al encontrar que los labios de sasuke lo callaban, lo tiro al suelo y se le acostó enzima, el chico se sonrojo, pero no lo detuvo – espera, este lugar es incomodo, dime donde queda tu casa – el chico señalo un auto negro que estaba en la esquina – es tu auto? – sasuke lo cargo de nuevo al ver que asentía con la cabeza, el muchacho le paso unas llaves, las cuales él tomo y abrió la puerta del copiloto – cómo te llamas? – El chico se sentó en la silla y lo miro – me llamo Eric – sasuke le sonrió y cerró la puerta, luego apareció por el otro lado, entrando y sentándose en la silla del conductor – Eric, señálame el camino a tu casa – Eric señalo un callejón oscuro, Sasuke arranco el auto y se metió en el callejón, Eric señalaba los caminos que debía tomar, hasta llegar a una enorme casa blanca, tenía todas las luces apagadas, por lo que se supuso debía estar totalmente sola – mis padres están de viaje, podremos utilizar su habitación – Sasuke le sonrió y lo saco del auto, Eric le paso unas llaves, las cuales Sasuke tomo y abrió la puerta principal, entro y la cerro a sus espaldas, era una sala muy elegante, con un comedor enorme, sala de estar y una pasillo a la cocina, las escaleras estaban al frente de los 2 – está arriba, la segunda puerta del pasillo – Sasuke asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, al llegar al piso de arriba vio un gran número de puertas, al final del pasillo había una puerta negra que llamo de inmediato su atención – que es la puerta negra – le pregunto Sasuke a Eric – es mi habitación – Sasuke camino hasta estar en frente de esta, Eric lo miro – está bien, si lo prefieres puede ser en mi habitación – Sasuke abrió la puerta y se sorprendió, las paredes eran negras, era una cama doble con un tendido negro, había una lámpara de lava roja junto a la cama, y había una caja de cristal en la cual se encontraba una gran serpiente, sasuke se acerco a la cama y dejo a Eric allí, el chico lo tiro delicadamente a la cama, y le arranco la camisa, Sasuke le sonrió y lo tomo del torso, moviéndolo delicadamente para quedar encima de él, Eric comenzó a besarlo con fuerza, se encontraba desesperado, Sasuke le respondió a su beso, moviendo sus labios con experiencia, Eric le quito lentamente al pantalón, dejándolo solo en sus ropas interiores, sasuke prefería dejarlo vestido por el momento, así que no se molesto en quitarle la camisa, Eric le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo comenzó a besar de nuevo, sasuke metió sus manos por la camisa de él y toco sus erectos pezones – ayúdame a quitarte la camisa – e ordeno Sasuke con un susurro, Eric se levanto un poco y dejo que sasuke se la quitara, sus manos temblaban mientras acariciaba e perfecto cuerpo de sasuke, pero luego se fue acostumbrando, los labios de sasuke bajaron a sus pezones comenzando a succionarlos suavemente, la habitación se lleno de gemidos, Eric separo a sasuke de su cuerpo y lo beso apasionadamente mientras desprendía su ultima prenda de su cuerpo, Sasuke se altero al sentir las caricias que Eric le dedicaba a su ya excitado miembro, bajo su masculina mano hasta los débiles pantalones del chico, y los desprendió del cuerpo en tiempo record, dejando al aire sus bóxers, se alejo de Eric para contemplar su erección – al parecer acerté – comento sasuke mientras se acercaba lentamente a su presa – de que hablas – le pregunto Eric ignorando que estaba como una presa indefensa en la boca del depredador – es mejor ver una erección de un hombre cuando tiene bóxers pegados, a cuando tiene bóxer separados de su cuerpo – Eric le dedico una picara sonrisa, haciendo que la llama que inundaba el cuerpo de su amante, se prendiera como el fuego que inunda un volcán – como has llegado a esa conclusión? – Eric empujo a Sasuke hacia la cama, alejándose para ver su cuerpo perfectamente desnudo – al mirarte en tus partes bajas se me hacia agua la boca del solo pensar que serias mío en unos instantes – Eric lo miro, acercándose rápidamente a Sasuke, el cual desprendió los bóxers de su presa, dejando el postre afuera, Eric se estremeció al ver como sasuke se acercaba al postre con mucha hambre, su cuerpo estaba ardiente, la pasión lo devoraba por dentro, necesitaba que sasuke llegara a su punto débil, y lo disfrutara como un postre delicioso tocando el paladar de la persona más hambrienta del planeta, sasuke bajaba delicadamente limpiando con la lengua su recorrido, hasta llegar al majar, comenzó besando a la bestia, controlándola con su suave piel, fue sacando su lengua lentamente disfrutando del sabor inicial, Eric se estremeció aun más al sentir la humedad que impregnaba su gran miembro, Sasuke se daba tiempo para disfrutar cada pedazo, como si fuera el ultimo postre que pasaría por su boca, bajo más hasta llegar a la punta, besándola descontroladamente, paseo sus dedos por los límites de la cordura, tocando suavemente, abrió la boca introduciendo el monstro, Eric gemía descontroladamente disfrutando cada roce, sasuke lo metía y sacaba de su boca cada vez más rápido – hijo estas aquí? – se escucho una voz que provenía del pasillo, Eric se asusto, y se paró de la cama moviéndose de un lado a otro, miro a Sasuke y sonrió con nerviosismo – escóndete por favor – el pomo de la puerta se giraba cada vez más…

* * *

verdad a mi me gusto, fue mocionante escribir cosas así, ya que mi hermana es puro sasusaku..... y es horrible.....l


End file.
